


We Live On Forever

by Tevlyn_Tauly



Series: ᚠᛅᛋᛏᛦ  ᚴᚾᚢᛏᛦ - firm knot [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A/B/O, AU, M/M, Omegaverse, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tevlyn_Tauly/pseuds/Tevlyn_Tauly
Summary: A legacy lives on through the future generations of the blood.Noctis and Prompto, Prince and Prince-Consort of the Viking Kingdom Lucis have welcomed their first born.





	We Live On Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quicksilver_nightsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilver_nightsky/gifts).



> Title from Yggdrasil by Brothers of Metal

The screams stopped, a moment of silence. The wails of a baby started, grew louder, and Noctis barged into the room. Settling onto the bed was his Omega mate, his Prompto, who was handed their newborn moments later. He strode across the room to climb up beside Prompto, one arm slipping behind his precious mate’s back, the other reached forward to stroke the cheek of their infant.

“Oh, Prom, you did good,” his voice was soft, his eyes watery.

Prompto, sore and tired, curled the corners of his mouth up and leaned into his Alpha. “We have a boy. A son.”

Noctis ghosted his hand over the crown of his son’s head, cupped the newborn’s head in his hand and leaned over to press the softest kiss to the little one’s forehead. Tear tracks ran down his face, eyes focused on the tiny form. “Our son.” A reverent breath.

His hand slid to hold a tiny hand, as he sat up and turned his head. His lips captured Prompto’s, the kiss fierce, all-consuming, as he thanked his precious Omega for growing and birthing the greatest gift he had ever been given.

“We will have the goði bless him for everyone to see,” he promised. “And hopefully Loki will look kindly upon him as he has the rest of my line.”

Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum was the son of Viking King Regis Lucis Caelum. Tough, brave, crafty, strong, generous, Noctis was to be the epitome of a Viking and spent his youth at his Father’s knee, learned the ways of a good war leader. Insomnia, their settlement, was the largest in their Kingdom of Lucis, and well protected.

Only two years before, during a raid on an outpost in their territory put there by their sworn enemy, the Empire of Niflheim, Noctis had found his mate, scared and unsure, and had brought him back to Insomnia to be the Prince’s thrall. Their time together had grown into trust, into a deep friendship, and eventually, into a love that Regis stated reminded him of the love between the Allfather and Frigga in the stories.

They had mated, bonded, wed in front of the people of Insomnia, and spent the better part of the year teaching Prompto the ways of their people before they finally felt ready.

And now they sat in their room together, newborn son cradled in Prompto’s arms, tiny fist wrapped around Noctis’ finger, and he found that he was the happiest he had ever been.

“Will he grow up to fight?” Prompto asked.

“Yes, and when he presents, he will choose a role,” Noctis held the hope their firstborn was an Alpha, to follow in his footsteps, but he would love them all the same. “No matter what, he is our son and I will love him with my whole heart,” he promised, soft, hard to hear.

Prompto smiled, eyes wet and sparkling, corners of his mouth pulled up. The lithe Omega purred, deep and rumbling as their son rooted at his chest and latched to suckle. What milk his body produced given to their legacy, to be supplemented with goat’s milk. Delicate fingers stroked a soft, chubby cheek as the baby fed. “I love him, so much,” he whispered for his mate’s ears only. “What shall we name him?”

Noctis took a damp, arm cloth from the midwife and wiped at the blood and gunk still on their son, took care to be gentle. “Argentum,” he declared, voice calm, deep, growl rumbling deep as Thor’s thunder. Silver, a reminder of the family Prompto had once had that had loved him with a fierceness it took a whole battalion of Imperial Soldiers to cut down. A good name for their son.

“Thank you.” Indulgent. Shuddered. Tears tracked down Prompto’s face, gratitude left his lips in light breaths.

The doors of their room opened, the King entered with his Shield-Brother beside him. The green gaze of Regis Lucis Caelum was a happy caress as he crossed to meet his grandchild.

“You have a grandson,” Noctis was proud to say. Proud to gift his Father the knowledge of their continued line, and the proof of love between himself and Prompto.

“A grandson,” a reverent breath. “So new to the world. He is beautiful, even covered in the mess of his birth. Well done, Prompto, you have given Noctis a very precious gift.”

Prompto smiled, his heart warm with love from his Father-In-Law, the man who took care of him as if he was born in the hold itself and not outside. As if he was a blood son.  “I would offer him to you to hold, but he has not yet been cleaned.”

“The fluids would not bother me, but I see he is suckling and I would not disturb the boy from his feeding.” Regis was as kind a man as he was a tough one, a war leader who had seen more raids than Noctis and Prompto had seen years of life. Of course, a little blood would not put him off.

Noctis continued to clean the baby, rinsing the cloth in a bowl of warm water every few swipes. Tiny feet kicked as he washed the bottom of them, tiny hands clenched on his fingers, the little belly bloated with the milk he was suckling. He was careful, cleaned his son completely, then started to dry him off.

“What name have you picked?” Regis asked. He sat on the edge of the bed and leaned forward, his finger replacing Noctis’ in the baby’s grip. “A strong grip already, he will be a true warrior.”

“We do not know his secondary sex yet,” Prompto smiled down at his beautiful baby. “But we have called him Argentum.”

“His secondary sex will not matter, he will rise up strong. That is what matters. He will be a true leader and protector. Argentum. A good, beautiful name.” Regis watched the tiny baby, memories of when Noctis was so small in his mind. He leaned forward and kissed the tiny fingers and with love and care, pried his finger from the grasp slow and gentle. The King stood, bestowed them both with a smile.  “I will let you rest and see to Argentum. I am so proud of you both.”

“Thank you.” Noctis bowed to his Father and then watched the King leave before he turned his attention back to his Omega mate. “He is right. You need to rest, this has been a very tiring and painful day for you.”

“I would, but I cannot bear to look away from him.” Prompto purred and as Argentum unlatched, he raised the baby to his shoulder, rubbed the little back until he heard the hiccough of a burp and then laid the boy on his legs to inspect him. “He needs a nappy. And something to wrap him in.”

The attentive New Father found the desired cloth and pin, and a baby blanket, gave them to his Omega and watched how the nappy was formed with the cloth, how the pin was put into place without a risk to their boy. Prompto then swaddled the tiny infant and cradled him close again.

“He’s perfect, Noct.” He yawned, eyes drooped though his smile continued to brighten the room.

Noctis was careful in arranging the pillows, let Prompto lay down and resettled their son on the blond’s bare chest. “Just until you sleep,” he promised. “Then I will have my turn and take him to the bassinet.”

The agreement was formed and Prompto let himself rest, eyes closed almost instantly though his arms continued to hold the little one safe and tight. Gentle snores soon caught Noctis’ ear and he gently picked up Argentum, cradled his son close, and moved to the rocking chair in the corner of the room. Once sat, he rocked them both as he watched the baby breath and slid his finger into the tiny tunnel of the infant’s grip.

“I promise you, my son,” he breathed his oath, “with all the magic granted our line by the love of Loki, I will protect you and your Papa, guide you and teach you, and help you become a great leader. I will fight until my last breath to keep anyone from harming you as you grow, and I will keep your Papa happy and loved.” He brought his son up and gently kissed the little wrinkled forehead. “I love you, my son.”

 


End file.
